


Captain of Hollywood

by Booperesque



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU where his mother let 9 year old xabier act in that weird cow movie, M/M, Oscar Winner Xabier Alonso, england captain steven gerrard, who is lame as heck and openly gay in this universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booperesque/pseuds/Booperesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU, 10 months in the making...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain of Hollywood

w/ Death Cab for Cutie Soundtrack (tragic). HQ. 

[Captain of Hollywood: initial trailer (not tragic)](https://vimeo.com/139838533) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Coming Soon]


End file.
